Katniss The Baker
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: If Katniss was a baker and Peeta was a hunter... *This is my first Everlark fanfic so please leave a review :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. Mother always wanted three boys instead of two boys and a girl so she blames me for the DNA that was combined from both my parents.

I shuffled into the town centre and saw the reaping stage. Within 10 minuets, two unfortunate children would be standing there, shaking in their boots, praying for their lives. This stage held too many horror filled memories; public executions, Hunger Games airings and the presidents announcements at christmas. I filed to the row I was designated to and took my place between two tall, frail girls. I looked completely different from all the girls in District 12. I was short with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes and I had broad shoulders, whereas the rest had brown hair, olive skin, grey eyes and were skinny. I looked around to the boys and saw Peeta Everdeen, son of a minor. He had beautiful messy brown hair and shining grey eyes. Ever since I first layed eyes on him, back in Kindergarten, I knew I was a goner. Peeta slid into his place within the boys and he looked amazing, wearing a blue shirt and brown trousers with his hair slicked back, unlike the other days where it was just a general mess. I looked over to my friend, Gale who was strange looking, like me. His blonde hair stuck out in odd directions and his blue eyes always stared a the floor. His brown shirt and trousers were mud stained from his antics in the butchers at the hob, as per usual. Effie Trinket scooted up to the microphone and welcomed us and showed us the same video as every year. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes as Effie squealed with content when the Capitol seal appeared again.

"I just love that! Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." She briskly walked over to the girls bowl as I wrapped the ribbon of the dress I was wearing tightly around my finger. Effie's painted nails dived into the sea of white paper and she plucked one out. The pink Capitolite pouted as she clip clopped back infront of the microphone. Her crisp accent made every child jump as she pronounced "Primrose Everdeen." Peetas little sister, only 12 years old. I watched the short girl shakily tuck her blouse into her slightly too big skirt as she began to proceed to the stage. My breathing was unsteady and difficult to keep up with and my hand shot up.

"I Volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I barely had to whisper for the whole of the district to hear my sacrifice. I walked into the isle between the two genders and gently pushed young Primrose towards her mother in the adult huddle formed at the back of the town, out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games.

Peeta Everdeen looked distraught as young Primrose sobbed into Mrs Everdeen's dress. I wandered onto the stage and stood next to Effie trinket who was applauding by her self. "So, who do we have here?" She cheerily asked for my name whilst holding the strange microphone in front of my nose. I could hear myself breathing for a few moments before exchanging eye contact with my long-term best friend, Gale.

"Katniss Mellark." I murmured.

"Was that your sister you, so bravely volunteered for?" She questioned again before flinging the microphone back in front of me.

"No, just a friend." I stared at the trembling Primrose, clutching the hem on her mothers dress.

"Lets give it up for our very first District Twelve volunteer, Katniss Mellark!" Effie yet again applauded alone. Effie scooted across the stage and pulled a name from the other bowl, staring at the black seal as she quickly, without hesitation, yanked it apart and cleared her voice. "Peeta Everdeen." The look on Peetas face was unforgettable. I shivered as the peacekeepers guided him to the stage. There was no volunteers for Peeta. I snapped my neck round to see a crying Rye, rushing his hair through his hands. Rye had never cried in front of anyone before. I once heard him sobbing at night after he burnt two batches of cheese rolls and mother had beaten him badly, but that was years ago. "Come on you two, shake hands." I clutched Peetas warm hand, rough from the years of hunting he illegally participated in. I watched on as a tall boy behind Gale, kissed three of his fingers then slowly raised his hand into the air. Soon after, every adolescent was holding their fingers in the air, saluting me. I allowed the cold breeze to spread across my face and tuck my hair behind my ears like father used to do when I was young. "Our district 12 tributes this year, Peeta Everdeen and Katniss Mellark." Effie pushed our backs into the justice building and I was speechless. Peeta stared at me, his big brown eyes glistening with tears. "Katniss, I can't thank you enough... for that... Prim wouldn't last two minuets in that arena. Everyone knows it... Thank you so much." His voice kept cracking as he spoke.

"Visitors can have up to five minuets, as we have a tight schedule." Five minuets. Five minuets can't make up for the 16 years I've spent with my family, even if half of them didn't care about me. Effie made out as if I had a year to say goodbye to my parents, most likely for the last time ever. I was escorted to my assigned room and sat on the plush red sofa. The door was locked and I was alone. I looked around the room, kept the same for the last 74 years most probably. The wall paper was fresh yet tired looking somehow, like an old woman who had just been born. The carpet was barely stepped upon and a thick layer of dust was huddled across the long table by the mirror. There were no windows and that was a shame because I'd like to look over my home for the last time. I'd rather do that for 15 minuets than have three visitors for five minuets each. I wish I'd taken in the small details like how tall the dead grass was, or how crooked the roofing tiles were, I'd cherish those memories more than anything else. I sharply looked round when I heard the dark wooden door unlock and footsteps were noticeably loud. The door creaked open and Rye and Father stepped in. I quickly walked into Dad's warm embrace and smelt the bread scent woven into all our clothes. I then swapped to Rye, the first hug we had experienced since we were very young.

"Make us proud." My 18 year old brother encouraged. I was confused. What would be proud? Killing children and coming home or saving lives and dying? Surely they can't be proud of me if I'm dead. Even so, I nodded and turned to dad.

"I know you love him. Tell him. What have you got to lose?" He whispered to me. I looked at the little time the peacekeeper was holding outside the semi closed door. 2 minuets left with my brother and dad. "You're strong. I know you'll do the right thing." I had no idea what that meant. Rye held one of my hands and Dad held the other. "I love you, Katniss." They both said. I smiled, sadly. Three beeps on the timer signalled that they had to leave.

"Goodbye, Dad. Bye, Rye." I called. Then the door shut and I was alone yet again. I sniffed to try to stop the tears but it was no use and they came, streaming down my face. It was inevitable that Mother and Adrian weren't going to come, it was as certain as the games come every year round.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen

I sat in the train and stared at a dazed Peeta, thinking about the time I gave him burnt bread.

_-Years Ago-_

I looked through the glass window of the oven, anticipating the moment I got my signature loaf out; a soft white bread with poppy seeds sprinkled on top, crisped until golden on the outside. I smiled to my self as I began to load the washing into the sink, turning the hot tap on, smelling the almost cooked loaf. Heavenly.

"Pst..." I heard the familiar voice. "Hey, Catnip." Gale quietly knocked on the back door only I used to feed the pigs (and see my best friend in secret.) I wasn't supposed to talk to Gale, ever since we'd been caught by my father selling stale bread from the bakery and fatty meat from the butchers behind our parent's backs. Luckily dad never told mother about it, she would've gone crazy. I turned the tap off and walked to the door, wiping the flour from my hands onto my apron, then I opened the battered, never locked, door.

"Hi, Gale." I whispered, exchanging a small smile. "Do you need anything?" I spoke directly into his ear whilst the rain pattered on the roof.

"Can I get just a small loaf please?" He whispered back, sweeping the whisps of hair back into my braid. I smiled and picked the biggest whole grain loaf that my parents wouldn't realise was missing. I carefully and silently wrapped the grain printed parchment paper around the warm loaf, brushing a few seeds off the table. "Thanks." Gale spoke as I handed the parcel to him.

"You're welcome." I replied. Suddenly, Gale began to lean towards me, allowing me to smell the cooked pork sausage on his simple tailored clothes. He got closer and closer until we were centimetres away from each other. Gales eyes slowly closed as his lips went in to kiss mine. I didn't react until our lips were exchanging heat, breathing on each other. "Oh god!" I finally gasped, just about dodging the kiss. "The loaf!" I whispered to myself as I ran through the kitchen to the oven. Black smoke was expanding from the side of the steamed up window and I quickly turned the heat off. "Go!" I whispered to Gale who was looking down at his black boots. He looked at me, obviously hurt about the kiss, then closed the door and began to run. I swore under my breath as I got the severely burned bread from the choking oven, feeling the heat ooze under the scratchy oven gloves I was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mother screeched, storming in the smoke filled kitchen. "Get away from there, you incompetent girl." She shoved me aside, making me fall onto the unforgivingly cold tiled floor. "Look what you've done! I can't trust you with anything, can I?" Mother yelled, her face getting redder from the rage boiling inside her. "Goodness sake, child, answer me." She screamed, getting closer to me, scaring me. Mother seemed to growl as her hard hand slapped me hard across my face. My nose instantly poured with thick ruby blood. "You can't just throw away money! You're not the one who earns it in the first place!" She continued to hit me, until there was a little puddle of my blood next to me. "Get out of my sight." Mother mumbled as she turned her back on me. I began to pick myself from the ground and shuffle towards the stairs. "Take the darn things with you!" She shouted and threw the hot loaves at me, shoving me towards the front door. I wiped my nose and the tears as she pushed me out into the rain and slammed the blue door, grumbling vulgar swear words.

Then I saw him. Peeta slumped against the tree, soaked in rain water, his body mass deteriorating in front of my eyes. His usually passionate grey eyes were dark and sunken with hunger and depression. I looked at the distorted loaves in my hands and chose the biggest one. I threw it at Peeta who scrambled to pick it up, then I tossed the other two into the piglet pen and walked inside like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen. I belong to the Capitol.

I sighed as I arrived into the bland block room where I was instructed to wait for me stylist. A tall man with dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes, proudly, yet modestly, walked into the room. Unlike the rest of the Capitol bunch, he was pretty normal looking apart from the thin layer of gold eyeliner that complimented his brown eyes nicely. The stylist introduced himself as Cinna and gently stroked the ends of my hair.

"You have potential. A lot of it too." He stood back and admired me, dressed in nought but the blue plastic robe a freaky orange haired woman carelessly wrapped around me after she ripped the fibres off my legs. "I think what you did for your friend out there was extremely brave." Cinna broke the eye contact we exchanged as he said that sentence, as if it had something to do with him. "I have a great idea for the tribute parade, the Capitol needs to see you for real." I nodded and believed every syllable that uttered from his mouth, already trusting my stylist.

I was taken into another box room where a black Lycra jumpsuit stood before me, white roses spawning from the feet upwards, gradually fading.

"It's beautiful." I told Cinna. "But I don't understand the roses." I finished, never taking my eyes off the outfit.

"White represents... Death." He stuttered. "Black represents life. White is the colour of innocence but with black behind the white, the flaws show." I tilted my head to the side, he still hadn't answered my question. "Katniss, you are life and Snow is death." Cinna whispered in my ear. I still didnt understand; I was just one of the hundreds of kids who was subjected to imminent death. Nether the less, I pretended that I knew what he was trying to explain then Cinna left the room so I could dress.

In the chariots, Peeta looked amazing. His Lycra suit matched mine with the same white roses growing over his legs. When the stunning black horses rode into the heart of the training centres, the crowd went wild, screaming, cheering, throwing small stuffed bears and flowers at each tribute in the hope we would pick them up. I tried as hard as I could to pick as many as possible up so they would think I'm kind. Peeta didn't bother. He stared up in awe and seriously switched his gaze to a death glare at President Snow. I stopped scrambling for the gifts and reached out to hold Peetas hand. He smacked it away and sternly stared at me.

"Come on, they'll love it." I whispered. His warm and shakily slipped into mine and it was as if a gust of strong wind blew both out arms up to the sky for all of Panem to see. I genuinely smiled as Peeta squeezed my hand twice, making me feel a bit more safe. Snow welcomed us to the Capitol and then the stallions began to draw our carts back into the training facilities.


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen. I belong to the Capitol. I'm preparing to kill innocent children.

I shuffled round the training facilities like a lost puppy. How could I train if I couldn't show off any skills? Not that I had many, and the ones I did have consisted of hauling sacks of flour around and baking cheese buns. Peeta was excelling at everything he did, making it look effortless. I could've sworn he was the son of a god. His sword work was immaculate, his plant skills unbeatable. But best of all was his bow and arrow work. Every time he released that arrow, it sent shivers down my spine. The weapon hit the target every single time. Without fail. I looked at the stations around me and took some deep breaths, getting ready to embarrass myself. I took ahold of a huge weight and it immediately made my arm droop. I took some more deep breaths and hobbled along, clutching the heavy weight in my right hand. I felt the careers sniggering at me, observing my every move. '3... 2... 1.' I mentally told myself. The strength in my body surged through my veins like electricity, I felt an unusual sensational buzz jolt through me. Before I was aware what I was doing, I thrust the not-so-heavy-anymore weight right over my head, and landed was a loud clang amongst some fierce looking spears. I felt my cheeks redden as every single person in the rooms eyes were focused on me. I suppose I wasn't that horrendous after all.

"That was amazing." Peeta quietly whispered to me at the camouflage station. My arm was covered in a grey paste which blended in with the prosthetic trees Peeta was leant on.

"It... Was nothing." I shyly replied, painting more organic paint on my forearm. I looked up at his grey eyes, shining with mixed emotions, but something else caught my crystal orbs. A skinny, young girl stood watching us from behind a pillar.

"We've got a shadow." I quietly remarked as the girl edged away. She was too young to be a part of the games... Surely?


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen. I belong to the Capitol. I'm preparing to kill innocent children. I don't want to die.

The day of the interviews came- the last day before I went into the arena. I slid into the only thing I had ever desired to wear; a beautiful knee high white dress with little red butterflies scattered over, designed by the one and only Cinna. I flattened down my dress, like id been taught, and nervously began to bite the edge of my false white nails as the tall boy, Thresh, was being interviewed. His approach was quiet, mysterious, and angry. Thresh got through Caesar's incessant questions by expressing one word answers such as 'yes' or 'no'. Finally the buzzer went off. How I wish I could've been allocated his angle. But I can't have anyway as I'm too short and I would never pull it off as well as Thresh did. A man gently pushed me towards Caesar and I began to gingerly step on the stage, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Katniss Mellark!" Caesar shouted to the Capitol audience as I perched on the edge of the uncomfortable yet stylish seat. "So... Katniss. I think it was pretty brave of you to volunteer for that little girl." Caesar put a warm hand on my knobbly knees, trying to look comforting.

"Her name's Primrose." I coldly corrected. I was already forgetting the approach desired by my mentor for me. I was supposed to be shy and humble. I decided to accept my fake identity and be the nice girl from the underdog district. "She's my friend and I couldn't bare to see her get hurt." I continued. This was true; she was my friend and I would never forgive myself if I could've stopped her from dying. Caesar pulled a sympathetic face which made him look terrifying, and the Capitolistic freaks watching me aww-ed in agreement.

"Primrose must be very special." Caesar looked at his shoes mournfully, as if he had once volunteered. "So you have a lot of friends, am I right?" I nodded. What a lie! I had two friends: Prim and Gale. "What about a boyfriend? Any special fellas back in District Twelve?" The interrogations continued. Images of Peeta flooded into my mind, clashing with images of Gale... Wait, Gale?! I had only liked him as a friend but I couldn't stand to put him down like that.

"Uh..." I battled the two boys from my mind and focused on the anticipating audience, each on the edge of their seat with the eagerness that controlled them. "Technically no." I felt the heat surge to my checks, inevitably flushing a bright shade of red. Caesars head cocked to the side. "He... Isn't back in Twelve." I mumbled. I imagined Gale burying his head in his hands, back home. I cleared my throat. You could hear a pin drop. "I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen."


	7. Chapter 7

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen and all of Panem know. I belong to the Capitol. I'm preparing to kill innocent children. I don't want to die.

Great. Just great. I had just gone and admitted my undying love for my fellow tribute in front of thousands of strangers. After both our awkward interviews, I kicked a plant pot over as a scarlet faced Peeta cautiously entered the room and put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Katniss." He hesitated. "I think what you said was brave... A brave thing to admit." His words were dry and coarse. I bowed my head in shame, bracing for the let down of rejection. "And... I like you too." His round grey eyes stared at me, intensely delivering a smoky, dead sexy atmosphere.

"Just as friends though, right?" I sighed. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from showing any proper emotion as Peeta began to rub my back. Without general awareness, his lips were upon mine. I hastily pulled away, surprised.

"Couldn't stop myself. Sorry." Peeta smirked. What?! He liked me back! I shyly nodded and Haymitch opened the door and beckoned with his hand to me.

"Nice one." My mentor said, impressed. "Beautifully executed star crossed lovers performance, my young volunteer." I couldn't help but get a strong feeling of sarcasm that lingered with the stench of booze on his breath. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he lead me down a corridor. "The games are tomorrow and you have to keep this act up." Haymitch exaggerated the word 'act'.

"This isn't an act, Haymitch." I grumbled, angrily. How dare he pass my true feelings off as a melodramatic display. "I really love him." I whispered, dangerously close to tears.

"Well, whatever it is, continue." He dismissed me into my room and a set up my temporary bed for a long, sleepless night. I tried so hard to sleep but all I could think about how I was most likely going to die tomorrow. I guess this is what those people in our ancestors time on 'death row' felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

My name is Katniss Mellark, I'm 16 years old and I'm the daughter of a baker. My mother hates me and my father loves me. My brothers, Adrian and Rye, don't really care about me and I don't mind that. I'm a District 12 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with Peeta Everdeen and all of Panem know. I belong to the Capitol. I'm about to murder innocent children. I don't want to die but it's inevitable, whoever you are.

I winced as I was brought up to the surface, the tracker uncomfortably wedged in my arm. My pupils adjusted as I began to see the shapes of the 23 other tributes around me. A young girl who I vaguely remembered as Rue was stood on her platform, shivering and helplessly looking around for some kind of glimpse of hope. I caught her eye and reassuringly smiled at her; she was too young to die.

"Thirty seven. Thirty six. Thirty five." The countdown continued and I subconsciously began to gnaw my pathetic nails down. "Twenty two. Twenty one. Twenty." I desperately stared at the cornucopia, praying for a weapon not too far away. Then it caught my eye; a glimmering knife with a blue feather attached to the bottom of the handle. Actually several knives fashioned a brown belt which was fascinatingly tempting. I glared at the fine weaponry and set myself up to run about 75 yards to it. "Ten. Nine. Eight." I took a deep breath in then braced my body. "Three. Two. One." The gong sounded and I was still standing there. I couldn't move until, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted little Rue attempting to fetch a large orange backpack. I then found myself running to her, kicking bags over and dodging any un wanted weapons.

"Rue." I sighed. Her look was a jolt of panic as I scooped her off her feet as well as the bag and the knives. I forgot where I was until a spear sliced my brow open. I turned round in penetrating terror to see a tall Marvel hovering over me, grinning. "Run." I whispered to Rue.

"Where'd you think you're going, Twelve?" Marvel challenged me. I heard Rue scamper off with the bag but not the knives. I began to shed tears as the career boy pushed me to the floor. "You're not worth that measly seven you got in training. Your little boyfriend, however, is a bit more of a problem to deal with." I felt horribly intimidated and unusually small. Peeta received an eleven in training; an amazing accomplishment for a district twelve tribute. "She doesn't even put up a fight." Marvel called to the other careers whilst kicking my defeated body. I tried so hard to retaliate but I just couldn't. I knew my fate. The boy reached for the spear behind me and raised it to my head. "Bye for now, Katniss Mellark." Marvel growled as the spear pierced my skin and made its grand entrance into my skull. I saw red as my vision began to fade and I no longer had use of my eyes. Within seconds, my hearing had vacated. Shortly after, everything was gone and I was no longer Katniss Mellark, District Twelve volunteer, but Katniss Mellark- dead girl.


End file.
